


Submissive

by logiewankenobi



Series: Drabbles/Ficlets [1]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Gags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logiewankenobi/pseuds/logiewankenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually Kendall wouldn't be a bottom, but right now he doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submissive

Kendall doesn't usually end up the one chained up and gagged but for once it feels right. The chains are digging into his wrists and the ball gag is cutting off any sound and moans he makes as James plows into him, never stopping and not showing any mercy. Not only that but the cock ring that James put on him is making his dick throb painfully but it's just pleasurable enough he doesn't mind. All the torture of his wrists chained uo and possibly bleeding, the way his dick can't explode until James lets it, how the ball gag doesn't allow him to protest or worship, the speed and rythm James is using doesn't let up at all is amazing. He's holding Kendall's hips and fucking him down into the mattress with a devilish grin on his face. Sweat has matted his hair down on his forehead and his chest is glistening from it. He's moaning, the only sound besides the smack of skin against skin. The only indication the brunette gets to Kendalls pleasure is the shivers that go down his spine or the way he moves his hips. When the blonde arches his back and shakes his head a bit he knows he hit the right spot. He spreads his cheeks and fucks him harder, hitting the spot again and again until he swears the blonde is crying from the sensation, his dick throbbing and threatening to burst despite the ring.  
When James is done, having exploded inside him and caught his breath does he first untie kendall then let out the ball gag letting the blonde moan then take off the ring and barely strokes him before he comes wiyh a gutteral moan.  
The only thought Kendall has, besides how beautiful James looks after sex, is that he's so getting him back. Wait till he finds the vibrator in the drawer.


End file.
